Fotografía
by karin vongola
Summary: Una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Mucho más una tan sugerente como la que Uchiha Fugaku sostenía entre sus manos… SasuNaru


Es de Kishi...

**Fotografía  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina terminó un sándwich bien cargado. A punto de colocarlo en el plato frente a ella desapareció misteriosamente de su mano para ir a parar a la boca de Naruto, quien reposaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con el producto del reciente crimen siendo masticado en su boca.<p>

Una venita en la frente de Kushina comenzaba a crecer, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Apretó el pañito de cocina más cercano con fuerza, y casi lo muerde para romperlo en dos.

Minato, sentado en la mesa miraba divertido toda la acción, cubriendo su rostro tras el periódico matutino, temiendo una posible hecatombe proveniente de la ira de la jinchuuruki pelirroja.

El Hokage bajó un poco el periódico para observar las expresiones de Kushina, cuyo cabello comenzaba a ondear a su alrededor asemejando las colas de Kiubby.

—¡Argh! — Gruñó Kushina con rabia para luego despejar el chakra rojo que comenzaba a inundar la sala.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera intuirlo, Minato esquivo el cuchillo con el que Kushina había untado la mantequilla; por su parte Naruto se agacho un poco evadiendo el recipiente de la salsa de tomate, tomándolo en el proceso antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo, evitando así un desastroso pringue en la sala y una esclavizante y agotante hora de limpieza hogareña marca Uzumaki.

El rubio mayor sonrió divertido mirando a Kushina con sorna, esta le devolvió una dulce mirada cargada de mal genio que le hizo sonreír aun más. Kushina se sentó a su lado dándole un manotazo en la cabeza y mirando a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, quien le devolvió una sonrisa aumentando su expresión poco amigable.

—Mamá, solo ha sido uno, ni que fuese el fin del mundo-tebbayo—

—Ustedes dos son un par de conspiradores machistas-tebanne— concluyó la mujer sentándose junto a Minato y cruzando los brazos con un gracioso mohín que causo una leve carcajada entre los dos hombres presentes.

—Definitivamente son unos insufribles— Susurró Kushina dándole un sorbo al vaso de jugo que permanecía frente a Minato.

El rubio mayor le restó importancia al hecho, divertido aún por la reciente situación y volvió sus ojos al abandonado periódico, volteándolo en el proceso. En ocasiones tenía la costumbre de voltear el periódico y comenzar desde el final.

—¡Eh! — Exclamó el rubio con sorpresa, ganándose la atención de Kushina, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto en el asiento al ver lo que entretenía a Minato, atrayendo a Naruto a ver a qué se debía tanto jaleo.

—¡Mierda! — Exclamó el rubio observándose en el periódico.

No hubiese sido sorprendente solo verle en el periódico. Por dios era el hijo del Hokage, le sacaban fotografías de vez en cuando.

Quien estaba a su lado era Uchiha Sasuke. No era extraño verle en el periódico, a él o a su hermano Itachi que adoraba la atención.

Tampoco era raro verles en una banca sentados, hablando acerca de temas de poca o nula importancia.

No podía ser tan inaudito que el Uchiha le pasara el brazo sobre el hombro, era solo una manera afectuosa de charlar entre amigos.

El punto crucial de aquella jodida fotografía no era que estuviesen juntos y dialogando, ¡oh no!, habían captado un momento bastante intimo que se suponía nadie debía haber visto y mucho menos inmortalizado en un pedazo de papel, porque supuestamente el parque estaba más desierto que el camino hacia Sunakagure y con la sola convivencia de los animales silvestres que allí habitaban.

Pero no.

No habían contado con ese pequeñísimo detalle de que ahora estaba de moda que los ninjas se convirtieran en paparazzi que le fastidiaban la vida a cada jodido ser sobre la faz de Konoha. El chisme rodaba de boca en boca ahora con más fulgor desde que cierta personita llamada Anko Mitarashi había comenzado a captar, inmortalizar y publicar con ahínco todo tipo de intimidades visuales.

Sasuke no solo tenía su brazo posado sobre el hombro de Naruto, se notaba claramente, casi con un zoom profesional (que tal vez hubiese pensado, más no efectuado la fotógrafa) como los labios del Uchiha besaban los del Uzumaki sin ningún tipo de pudor, con hambre contenida. La pierna derecha de Sasuke descansaba sobre el asiento y su pie izquierdo apoyado sobre éste, haciendo que el brazo libre reposase sobre su rodilla dejándolo caer espontáneamente, dándole a la imagen un tinte de masculinidad y porte galante bastante sugestivo.

Debajo de la foto había una nota que rezaba: "Captados en el acto, el celebre Uzumaki Naruto y su inseparable congénere Uchiha Sasuke. A.M.".

No había nada más. Naruto empalideció de golpe al mirar la fotografía una y otra vez sin poder despegar la vista del pequeño pedazo de papel.

—¡Wow! Casi consiguen la primera plana— Fue lo único que dijo Minato tomando un sorbo de jugo y comenzando a hojear el periódico como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¡A que está mona esa foto! — Exclamó Kushina quitándole el periódico a Minato y contemplándola una vez más.

Naruto no se lo podía creer, Minato se burlaba de la reacción de Kushina mirando enternecida aquella imagen.

—¡Ow Que lindos! — Gritó poniendo las manos en sus mejillas y balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

El rubio menor miro a su madre con incredulidad.

Sus padres eran la cosa mas extraña que había conocido jamás. Ellos y sus locuras; aquel par simplemente no tenía comparación.

—Naru chan! — Exclamó la pelirroja de repente —¡No me habías dicho que andas de novio con Sasuke! ¡Que injusto!, mira que enterarme con la prensa-tebanne! — le regaño la mujer, con los humos bastante más bajos después de haber visto la imagen de su pequeño siendo caballerosamente besado por el príncipe de hielo de una manera tan soberanamente encantadora.

—No imagino que dirá Fugaku… — Expreso Minato retomando el periódico de las fauces Uzumaki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Uchiha Fugaku tomaba su café con cara de mala leche mientras leía el periódico. Mikoto estaba sentada frente a él.

Alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha y su expresión se vio enaltecida al observar la ya famosa imagen. Tapó sus labios y una risilla se escapó de su garganta. Bebió lo que quedaba de café y se levanto rápidamente del mullido suelo. No quería ser victima de la ira Uchiha por lo que se alejó lo suficiente y salió al exterior viendo a Sasuke sentado en las afueras de la casa con aire pensativo.

—Sasuke, te he dicho que no me ocultes secretos tan importantes

—Secretos— Susurro el Uchiha mirando a la nada— ¿Qué secretos mamá? — preguntó curioso. Que él recordase, el único secreto importante que había tenido desde hacía unos seis años (más o menos para cuando terminó la academia) era su… ¿Relación? Con el pequeño zorro-usuratonkachi. Ella no podía saber eso… ¿o sí?

Mikoto y Sasuke escucharon claramente como Fugaku escupía el café con brutalidad absoluta. Salió hecho una fiera enfrentando a Sasuke con la mirada. Sus ojos desorbitados y relativamente enrojecidos de ira provocaron una sonora carcajada en Itachi, que se subió a la cima del árbol más cercano al ver que su padre le dirigía una mirada cargada de letales kunais envenenados.

Mikoto corrió dentro de la casa dejándole toda la responsabilidad de sus actos a su valiente hijo menor, confiando con _inusitada esperanza_ que una buena charla entre padre e hijo acabaría con toda disputa. Se asomó desde la puerta corrediza entreabierta con precaución, no quería perder detalle del raudo escenario.

¿Pero… qué mierda... Los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos gracias a un Kunai surcando los aires a una vertiginosa velocidad hacia su posición, el Uchiha lo esquivó con maestría, dejando que se clavara en el árbol donde reposaba su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, padre? — preguntó Sasuke fuera de sí, toda aquella situación le estaba volviendo loco, específicamente porque no sabia de que iba aquél barullo salido del quinto hoyo del infierno.

—Explícame de inmediato qué coño significa esto— Le replicó el Uchiha mayor con la vena henchida y escandalosamente palpitante en su frente.

Alejado como estaba, Sasuke no se enteraba de nada. Esta bien que los Uchiha tenían una vista excelente, pero pedirle que distinguirla a 10 metros de distancia era un simple milagro.

—Un periódico— Respondió el Uchiha viendo el impreso a lo lejos, no muy seguro de acercarse.

—Claro que es un periódico miserable chiquillo, pero ¿qué significa esto? — pregunto señalando la imagen del día

—Oh… Un artículo, creo. — Dijo el Uchiha dando varios pasos atrás ante el tono de su padre

—Acércate, cobarde de pacotilla

Sasuke se acercó a su padre con algo de precaución, temiendo por el bienestar de su aparato auditivo tomó el periódico que le fue lanzado.

—¿Qué tiene? — preguntó Sasuke viendo los titulares de la primera página sin notar ninguna anomalía demasiado destacable.

—Voltéalo, mocoso insolente

Sasuke obedeció la petición de su padre aún fuera de contexto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué bicho raro le había picado tan de repente?

Entonces vio la imagen y todos los escasos colores que normalmente adornaban su pálido semblante le abandonaron haciéndole parecer un sexy cadáver ambulante.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Pero que fotogénico eres! — Bromeó Itachi acercándose a su hermano menor y observando la imagen. Antes de que Sasuke despertara de su trance el Uchiha mayor huyó de la escena sin dejar rastro.

Unos segundos después, Sasuke retomó conciencia de sus actos, recuperando su impasible expresión y enfrentando el enfadado rostro de su padre.

—¿Qué? Es solo una foto. ¿Qué tiene? — Preguntó con tono frío e indiferente

Sasuke se subió al árbol donde se había postrado Itachi minutos antes, dispuesto a seguir la hilera de ramas fuera del complejo Uchiha, dejando a su padre en soledad con su refulgente cólera.

No muy lejos de allí en un cuarto oscuro con varios hilos y fotografías colgantes, Mitarashi Anko reía maquiavélicamente por su blanca travesura. Sostenía una pinza que asía una fotografía siendo remojada en líquido especial. Solo había entregado al departamento editorial la más pura e inocente fotografía de las muchas que había sacado en aquel "solitario" bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Mi primer SasuNaru Yeah!.

La situacion inicial está inspirada en una portada en color de uno de los capítulos del manga.

Gracias por leer...

Ja nee!


End file.
